The Time Lords vs the Halo Universe: A War Chronicle
by trexalfaNew
Summary: This is my first story here. The objective is to show off, basically. I'll write it as well as I can, but I know I can do better than this first chapter, even considering English isn't my first language. The story features a new incarnation of the Doctor, with a defined personality, and multiple Halo characters.
1. Gallifrey Falls No More

**CHAPTER 1: GALLIFREY FALLS NO MORE**

Suddenly, the Crack made itself known. A Crack in Time. The Doctor watched it as it became larger, its incomprehensible temporal energy menacing to eat away his timeline. The Doctor noticed that something strange was happening, as the region of space he was visualizing at the moment wasn't known to him, at all. Years ago, he had mapped the Star Cluster in which they were supposed to appear, or was it a day ago? Or even a fraction of a second before? The Doctor didn't know, his timeline was so messed up that he would even fail at saying his own age.

Suddenly, a massive surge of energy penetrated into the Doctor's body. The Doctor realized that the Crack was unstable. It wasn't introducing Gallifrey to the Universe again, it was transporting the Doctor and his Homeworld to another Multiverse altogether. The energy of the multiversal shift was too much for even a Time Lord's body to bear. The Transduction Barrier was protecting all of Gallifrey's inhabitants, but the Doctor was completely unshielded before that tremendous energy. Surely, enough energy to power the Earth, as the Doctor knew it, for at least 4000 years. And even then, some of it would remain.

The Doctor's body began to expel Artron Energy, regeneration had begun. In incredible pain, the Doctor took breath to resist it. Then, his face was covered by Artron Energy like a volcano during a violent eruption. After the energy ceased its actions, the Doctor's face was revealed. He had returned to a young and handsome body, a muscular body, around 25 years old by human standards. He liked his new aspect, even when he still wasn't a ginger as he desired. It still was the youngest form he had regenerated into. The Doctor was overflowing with vitality. This was, indeed, his thirteenth form, the fifteenth if he counted his War self and his meta-crisis.

Soon, the Doctor and his TARDIS were immediately trans-mated through the Transduction Barrier to the Panopticon. The Gallifreyan High Council had prepared a ceremony in the Doctor's honour. However, the people were concerned. They had appeared in an unknown Multiverse, and they had to return to their own. But, as the councillors advised, the Time Lords would have install all their power in this Universe, in order to survive enough time to devise a way to return. The Doctor, who had been just named Lord President for his efforts in saving Gallifrey, accepted to the creation of a new Web of Time. Using it, they would control history in this Universe until their return.

The Doctor found himself enjoying his new powers as Lord President, and leader of the Inner Council. He was sure as hell that his previous self wouldn't have enjoyed it as much as he did, he had changed. He found that his new regenerated mind craved for fun above everything else, and wanted to govern his Homeworld for a long time, instead of orchestrating a Sontaran invasion like last time. The until then last Time Lord had fun with his unlimited access to the Matrix and to the forbidden knowledge the Time Lords had accumulated. After asking the Keeper of the Matrix to hand him the Key, he deleted the consciousnesses of Rassilon and the other Matrix Lords, as a measure to prevent them governing from the shadows. He wasn't stupid, however. He created a backup of their minds and stored it inside his TARDIS. He was not sure about needing Rassilon in a desperate measure.

The day had come. The Doctor had to go into the Caldera and interact with the Eye of Harmony, in order to establish a new Web of Time. The Eye, as always, would serve as its anchor. The perceptions of the Time Lords would be the only ones that would be valid in this Universe. The mental energy of the Doctor was immense. He had as much control over the Eye as Rassilon himself had. Some of the Time Lord elite were saying (in a low tone, however) that his control and psychic power surpassed that of Rassilon, and that Omega would had been outclassed by their new Lord President, most likely. The Doctor didn't know why he would be more powerful than their founders, as he wasn't using his power as Champion of Time in that moment. He wasn't aware of his "Other" life, however.

The Web had been established. The Time Lords had sent a scouting team after this event, to prepare themselves for what the Universe had in store for them. News reached Gallifrey that the scouts had been captured by hostile aliens, seemingly religious fanatics. As the Hypercube sent by the Gallifreyan scouts that were on the mission transmitted, they were fascinated by Gallifrey's technology, and seized the stasers the scouts had with them. The Doctor was definitely enraged, his new mind was overflowing with adrenaline and a disturbing lust for combat. He wanted to fight, to feel the hot of the blood in his skin. The Doctor calmed soon, realizing that he wasn't his usual self, but still realized that something needed to be done. And maybe, just maybe, war was coming.

But the Doctor had one thing sure, that Gallifrey wouldn't fall again. Gallifrey falls no more.


	2. Meeting the Covenant, Enter the UNSC

**CHAPTER 2: MEETING THE COVENANT, ENTER THE UNSC**

The Doctor was beginning to fully adapt to his new body and mind, and the remaining Artron Energy was nearly all expelled. The Doctor, even when appeared to have done otherwise, had assumed the worst possible situation. The scouts were being kept as hostages, and those aliens had now stasers in their hands. So, he resorted to a measure so ruthless his previous incarnations would have trembled. He shouted at the Time Lord official:

-Their timelines, shut them off!-Said the Doctor.

-Lord President, are you sure? If we unravel their timelines, those scouts would have never existed.-Said the official, worried about his men.

-Sure, why not? We have access to their biodata, we can do it. Now do it, you stupid prick!-Said the Doctor, in a tone that the official wasn't sure if it was hilarious or downright sadistic.

-But sir! We can send a rescue team to free them; we can even use a trans-mat to bring them to Gallifrey in an instant! Why would we resort to not only killing them, but making them to have never, ever existed?-Said the official, who was questioning his highest commanding officer.

-I don't really like waiting, don't you know? Waiting is for idiots, and so is patience overall. Those stasers, if we burn their timelines away, they will return to our arsenal. See, two problems in a shot!-Said the Doctor.

The officer finally submitted. There was something to The Doctor that he could not understand. It was not mind control, a trick his previous partner The Master liked to pull off. The Doctor had something that made him feel that he would follow him to hell itself. The Time Lord pushed the button, and that cruel, horrible magic spectacle took place.

In that far away planet in which the scouts were made prisoners, a group of big aliens were laughing, shooting their new shiny toys. They had relinquished their Gravity Hammers in favour of those rifles, with enough firepower to kill anything they tried it on in one shot. They called themselves the Jiralhanae. Suddenly, however, they were astonished at the sight of their prisoners vanishing before their eyes. Their new weapons were gone too. However, their stupor faded away. They had trouble remembering the existence of the prisoners and the weapons to begin with, but they were completely sure that they were keeping something prisoner. Maybe it was their intelligence, playing with them more than usual? Nah, their imagination, as they put it.

The Doctor was satisfied, as the threat of the reverse-engineering of Gallifreyan technology was gone. Soon, he went to the High Council's chamber in the Panopticon and said:

-The threat has been neutralized, my comrades. However, the enemies who captured our scouts, who sacrificed their lives to provide us with time, are still around. To finish this quickly, I'll leave this matter to the CIA. Sure they'll be able to handle a group of rebellious scum. They only deserve that name.-Said the Doctor.

The Doctor backed off from the Council. He seated in his throne and connected himself to the Matrix using the Crown of Rassilon, and entered its reality. The Matrix was an incredible place, a whole micro-universe inside a computer, created by the Time Lords as their supreme knowledge repository and their personal "afterlife". The Matrix was the most powerful computer of the Universe they came from, and maybe of this one too, Who knows. It was but a small part of the Time Lord APC Network, which can predict future events with nearly total accuracy, calculating infinite possibilities. The micro-universe inside the Matrix was bound to the will of the Time Lords inside, it could be anything. The consciousness of each Time Lord was uploaded to the Matrix when they died, after there were no regenerations left. They would "live" happy inside the Matrix micro-universe, which could be anything they wanted it to be, and in exchange all their knowledge could be used by the Time Lords. Even past incarnations of individual Time Lords are stored inside the Matrix. Any Time Lord can connect to the Matrix, but they have limited access to its information. The Doctor, however, was connecting using the Crown of Rassilon only available to the Lord President, and so he had infinite access to the information. He marvelled at the sight of the history of his people, and at the sight of all the forbidden knowledge they had accumulated over millennia. He then disconnected and returned to his throne.

Was it really a good idea to entrust a matter like that to the CIA? Of course, thought The Doctor. They were actually competent, unlike the scouts and a great number of Time Lord politicians. Was he all that cynic during the meeting with the High Council? Nope, not at all. He had done what had to be done. Or did he? Argh, The Doctor's head was beginning to hurt. Even with all his intelligence, The Doctor didn't want to think about that kind of moral issues right now. But how much could he run away from preventing someone from ever existing, something much worse than murder? And about the mission on the planet, he had recovered an old friend from the Matrix that would be of much use…

-UNSC Ohm, we've arrived to our destination.-Said a deep, mechanical voice.

-Ok, Team Epsilon, now proceed with extreme caution. We don't know how many Covenant forces there are in the area.-Said a male voice, really imposing.

-Didn't they talk about a planetary scale takeover in that transmission? Then we are gonna drown in shit, even if we take the stealthy approach.-Said the field operative with the mechanical voice, now more distinctively female.

-You are one of the best teams in the SPARTAN-IV program, you won't loose, believe me. Otherwise, we'll send the Chief in.-Said the male commander.

The communication was cut afterwards. These cybernetically enhanced super soldiers, Spartans, were going through the jungle like a hurricane, hindered by absolutely nothing. The female soldier, who was leading the group was, however, really annoyed. The UNSC local command got her out of home for this mission in her free day. At first she thought that they were joking, a small prank for fun. She thought it was completely out of character for the UNSC leaders to violate a promise they made her before a particularly dangerous mission she had completed, especially after the Human-Covenant had finished and only small groups of soldiers remained faithful to the Prophets. But in the end, she realized that all that whining was completely useless.

Sarah-276 was made leader of Team Epsilon a few months ago, after she successfully completed her training and enhancing in the SPARTAN-IV program. She became a soldier at the age of 24, after failing to get appropriate grades in college. She didn't really dislike this life, as she had a deep desire for adventure. But having to fight aliens, especially the Covenant, was the most disgusting thing of the job for her.

Team Epsilon successfully arrived at an outpost of the Covenant. The Brutes were laughing, though they looked a bit confused. The Spartans thought that it was really strange that they had dropped their Gravity Hammers to the floor. Sarah-276 got near them, trying to stay unseen. She ordered her team to follow her, but also to dodge the Brutes. The Spartans entered into the little installation in which the enemy soldiers stored everything, from food to archives. That's what they wanted, to hack into the Covenant's files and discover about the situation of this planet:

-So here they are. The files. Lets see…-said Sarah, curious about what she was going to find out.- Holy shit! So that was it. The Covenant were lying all the time, they have a very little outpost in this planet, and we are in it. So we have to kill all the soldiers in this place. This is completely flooded by Brutes, so it's gonna be a fucking hell of a job.

It was, indeed, true. Outside the installation, they were completely surrounded. With those Gravity Hammers, the Brutes could smash even their enhanced bodies in a few hits. Their shields were strong enough to resist being hit even one time, and their bodies would be quickly torn apart as well. And the whole team hadn't any heavy weaponry at their disposal either. She quickly realized that they had to use their minds instead of their strength to win this time around.

Quickly, all the bases automatic defences were shot down. The AI inside Sarah's MJOLNIR Armor hacked everything in the base. Soon, every Brute had a weapon ready, but they were hindered by their sight, as they couldn't see well in the dark. All of them were like blind men trying to go on with their paths without a dog to guide them. As soon as the Brutes heard a noise, they fiercely struck the origin of the sound with their hammers. The Brutes didn't even imagine what was coming. Team Epsilon had taken advantage of the darkness to set up a nuclear device, with enough power to blow up the whole base but with not really much destructive force. With the sound of the leader's trigger, the whole base blew up.

Sarah was relieved. The zone was completely cleared of Covenant presence. Mission accomplished.

-Excellent, Team Epsilon. You've completely saved the day. Well done- Said the male commanding officer.

-Thank you, admiral. We'll be returning to the UNSC Ohm at once.-Said Sarah.

-No, I don't think so.-Said the male officer- All of you are staying on that rock. At least until you can be of use to us again.

Sara didn't understand anything they were saying. She thought that they were just kidding. When trying to contact them again to request an explanation, however, she observed a really little flying object, with the shape of a bird, but certainly artificial. Immediately, someone contacted her from that object:

-Well, well… what have we got here? A human soldier trying to desperately return home? I think not, sweetie. Welcome to your NEW home!-Said the eccentric male from within the ship.

-And who the fuck are you? Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me that I'm not returning home? That's my superiors thing to decide-Said Sarah, definitely angry.

-I think they have already told you, didn't they? Tell her again, guys!-Said again the mysterious man.

-Team Epsilon, you are staying in that planet until our superiors deem appropriate, did I make myself clear?-Said the officer from the UNSC vessel.

Sarah was confused, and the members of her team were already despairing. She decided that she had to settle matters and ask for the truth.

-Who… are you?-Asked the Spartan.

-We are the Celestial Intervention Agency, Gallifrey's secret service. We deal with the external threats to our Homeworld with as most efficiency as possible. Me, you can call me… The Monk.-Said The Monk, taunting the Spartan.

The Monk flew his TARDIS outside the planet's atmosphere, but still talked to the angry and confused Spartan.

-Celestial Intervention Agency? Gallifrey? What the fuck are you talking about?!-Said Sarah, certainly angry.

-Sorry, didn't I explain myself well enough? I have regenerated a few days earlier, so that may be it. Basically, you've done our dirty job. Our Lord President entrusted us the mission of eliminating the Covenant threat on this planet, and what way better to eliminate a new enemy than by using their own previous enemies? Brilliant!-Said The Monk in a triumphant tone.

-You manipulating motherfucker! Stop telling me lies, the UNSC would have never agreed to help you in any way.-Said Sarah.

-Nope sweetie, they didn't agree, just a few of them. The crew of this Ohm vessel. Isn't biodata reconfiguration amazing? We can rewrite their timelines, their very history. They've been CIA agents from the moment they were born, waiting for this moment to arrive!-Said The Monk, in a mocking way.-Now I must get rid of you. As soon as we finish this conversation, this planet would be put inside a Time Loop. Time will be cyclic on this planet, and it is actually a 1 nanosecond Time Loop, which means that this world would be basically paralyzed for eternity, and everything on it will to. So whatever, see you! If we decide to free you, no time would have passed for you!

Before Sarah had the opportunity to even answer, she had paralyzed. She wasn't exactly paralyzed, but everything on the planet was repeating itself when a nanosecond passed. Thus it didn't make any difference.

The Monk was observing, triumphant, and used his TARDIS to return to Gallifrey.

In an installation in a far away star system, a SPARTAN conversed with his AI: 

-Chief, something has happened. I've received news.

-Really? Cortana, are you sure you are not going rampant again?-said the Spartan.

-No way! It's a transmission from a fellow smart AI.-Said the young AI.

-Well, then better we investigate it…


End file.
